ripley_gamer_sims_4_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Emrys Sharpe
Emrys Sharpe is a Warlock who moved to Glimmerbrook with friends Melanie Dagwood and Sagittarius Blackwood to study magic and appeared in the first episode of Realm Of Magic. Emrys Sharpe is currently married to former Untamed Sage Morgyn Ember and is the father of Azrael, Castiel and Seraphiel Ember-Sharpe. Description Emrys Sharpe was created in Create-A-Sim after the first trailer for Realm Of Magic was released. He has reddish-pink hair and heterochromia with his left eye retaining its original green and his right eye being pure white as a result of his magical nature. His eyebrows are red, indicating that Emrys carries the red-haired gene. Adulthood Emrys moved to Glimmerbrook at the beginning of Winter with his friends Melanie Dagwood and Sagittarius Blackwood. Sagittarius brought them to the magic realm. When they arrived at the magic realm, Emrys and Melanie both met with Morgyn Ember the Untamed Sage who gave them the power of magic. Emrys lost his glimmerstone and used it as an excuse to talk to Morgyn and get a spell from him, but as they spent time together it was clear that there was an attraction between them and when Morgyn flirted with him, Emrys reciprocated. As Emrys trained and his power grew he also started to fall in love with Morgyn, eventually taking him out to Mua Pel'am in Sulani where they woohooed together for the first time in the waterfall. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from the Witches Council but it eventually started to get too much for Emrys and he started to feel depressed over it. Soon enough Morgyn's mother Alessandra arrived in town and spoke to Emrys after having a conversation with her son. Telling Emrys that he shouldn't let the Witches Council stop him from following his heart, so he went to Morgyn, confessed his feelings and that he loved him and wanted to be with him. Then Emrys and Morgyn were happily dating. Even though Emrys friend Sagittarius, had an advantage on Emrys when it came to spellcraft, Emrys was still working very hard on his spells so he could become a higher rank. Emrys went around to Morgyns hosue for Lupicalia and thought of proposing, but he didn't. Although he did do this at the romance festival. At around this time, Sagittarius's father stopped funding Sagittarius and his friend (Emrys and Mealine) so Emrys had to get a part time job. Then, Emrys got Married to Morgyn. Soon enough, they wanted kids. They had to get involved in dark magic to creat two of his sons, Azrael and Castiel. Then they accidentaly had Seraphiel. They moved into a larger house but this time only with Sagittarius becuase Mealine had already gotten married. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Jealous * Romantic * Self-Absorbed * Quick Learner (Aspiration) * Slinger Of Spells'' (Reward)'' Former Traits: * Mean Aspirations: * Spellcraft And Sorcery (Completed) * Purveyor Of Potions Trivia * Emrys was the first sim created for Realm Of Magic. * Emrys was created in Create-A-Sim on 22nd August 2019. * Emrys is younger than Morgyn by six years Category:Characters